Simple Nothings
by XxheartstwirlxX
Summary: Selena lives in warm Texas. She's lived half of her life there,with simple nothings.But when a twist of fate makes her move back to her home town,She is forced to reunite with her enemy-Paul.But Paul's different,will love bloom?Or will she shy away?R&R!
1. Back To La Push

Chapter 1- Back to La Push

I don't ask for much, just a normal life. Is that so bad? Or is it an other-worldly substance that can't be given to some people? Because I'm pretty sure I lack of that substance in my life. This has to be the most crappy day of my life. And not to be mean, but going _back _to La Push wasn't on the top of my bucket list. In fact, it wasn't there at all. All my life I've seemed to have been teased by the same damn guy. Paul Espinoza.

Because believe it or not, my life in Southern Texas was great. Horses, Country, Heat ,All the things I loved. Endless amounts of fields that stretched across the earth. Playing baseball every Thursday in the same old dirty and dusty field just because we could kind of thing in Texas. It was good. Life was good there. But my mom and dad had to go on and change everything. Make it a living hell for me. And let's just say I wasn't too thrilled about it at all.

"Come on, Selena. It's not going to be _that _bad is it?" My little brother, Tony called. He was Nine and thought he knew everything about the world already. Well obviously he hasn't met Paul and his little clan with Jared and Sam. Jared and Sam were alright, Sam was secretive and Jared seemed to be fine. Not that I talked to them much. That's it. Bring out the guns, I'm ready for death.

"It is, Tony." I yelled into my pillow. Trying to take back every tear on my pillow. This had to be the worst day of my life. And Tony knew it, so my parents should be overly-aware of the situation. My little sister, Claire who'd just turned three over the summer. Knocked on the door.

"Sele, tyme fur diner!" Claire had mis-pronounced my name over and over, yet I still didn't care. It sounded cute and I wasn't about to go change things on her. So she just cut my name short and went for Sele. I walk out the door, moving Tony and Claire out of my way. I sat in my usual spot, right across from my dad, who is now 'dead' to me. How could he just come out and say we're moving back to La Push? A.K.A hell on earth? See, I always thought my dad was the cool one out of my parents but now I'm leaning toward my OCD type mother. Who had to have every little paper clip in a neat line. Which of course would be the most un-cool person.

Well, let me look at the bright side…Wait, there is no bright side thank-you. Mackenzie is about to say that. Mackenzie is my sixteen year old sister, just one year younger than me. I always think of her as the exact opposite as me. Always trying to be the good one, with the common sense. I also did lack in that field. But hey, take what you get.

"Well, look on the bright side." Mackenzie chirped. What was that quote again? Oh yes, if you do not know how you can love and want to rip your sister's head off at the same time, then you were an only child. Well, I might've messed up a little but you know.

"There is no bright side, Mackenzie."

"There always is, now go pack and we'll be back home in the snap of your fingers!" Mom said in her usual peppy mood. It kind of annoyed me. Just one more year until I turn eighteen. And I'll be counting down the days too.


	2. Selena's Diary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. **

**Please: Read And Review!**

Chapter 2 - Selena's Diary

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have been summoned to this never ending hell hole. Just so maybe my parents could 'get a new start'. I thought I was getting a new start in Texas, making new friends and **__**not**__** having stupid Paul Espinoza at my back, twisting my words into nasty and perverted things. And personally, I take this highly to a personal offense my parents even want to come back. I thought they 'disliked' La Push like I did, but apparently not as much. **_

_**They keep on throwing words around, like 'I loved La Push' or, here's a good one, highly common in this household...'I loved how it's always so green there!'. You know, the only thing that simply should be green is grass, other than that...Nothing should be green. It should all be brown or some other natural color. **_

_**Right now on highway I-27, which we are getting off of...then we go to Seaway Air-travel. A small airport in south Texas, where it barely makes enough money to get by. I wouldn't be surprised if they closed down because of the financial crisis we are in. I don't know why, but Texas seems cold today. Not like 'cold' but... As if it's mourning me leaving. And now, seeing it this way, all the fields and streams turning a dark gray... Makes me want to stay. But as this story goes, I'm leaving to La Push, And never coming back home. **_

_**LOVE,**_

_**Selena Hart. **_

_**

* * *

**_

As I get out of the 1998 Chevy Truck, my cheeks instantly feel warm. The coldness, the sharpness of Texas faded away. But not the hurt. The hurt of leaving stayed. My Dad's friend, Tommy Burksligh who'd been in and out of our house for more than 20 years was driving. He was to take the truck, my father didn't need it. And my mother said that she had a walking distance job in Forks. They didn't even give a thought to giving it to me. I was already going to be a senior and I still took the bus with a bunch of Freshman and Sophmores. Joy! They want to ruin my social life at my 'new' school. Could this get anymore perfect? Yes! It could! My Sister, Mackenzie was going to be in half my classes. Stupid over-achiver. Because she was supposivly 'gifted' and 'a fresh breeze to La Push High'. Did I mention I have a GPA of 2.9 and Mackenzie has a perfect GPA 4.0! I hate it how everything and everyone revolves around her... and that just makes me look bad. Like once, I know my mom didn't mean to say it, it just came out that way, or let it slip." Why don't you be more like your sister? 2.9? I know you can do better than that Selena! Failure. Failure is what you put on this family!"... And since then it's always been, 'So Mackenzie... what are you doing? Oh! Yes, the school fundraiser! That's my girl'. And has all the right guys to bring home... the football stars to bring home. The right people for Dad to interrogate. Me... Not so much, Mine were so much more, I don't know... not perfect. Dangerous. Something about it appealed to me. I tried to double date with her once, lets just say it had lots and lots of awkward moments.

We were already in the Seaway Air-Travel Airport. It smelled faintly like rust, and fabreeze. Like it was trying too much.

"Welcome to Seaway Air-Travel!" The flight attendant smiled. Her red lipstick, and too much eyeliner and mascara was well...scary. Very, Very scary.

"U-Um...hi?" I studder.

"Complimentary pretzels?" She smiled. It kind of made me think she poisoned them by the way she said it.

"No thanks." I smile back. She left, leaning over the next passenger. And l felt slightly bad for that passenger. I looked out the window, it was pitch dark, the only light was the moon and the small stars filling the dark. I curled up into a small ball, and fell into the night. Sweet, Sweet sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of the pilot announcing that we had landed in Forks, Washington. _Great _I thought. I sat up, but I had a horrible cramp in my neck. Stupid airplanes.

We got off the airplane, from the help of the flight attendant. We really didn't need much help. A few steps and we were off of the plane. My parents were in the cab.

"Come on, Selena...You don't know if Kim is going to pick you up or not." My mom said. Kim was my best friend since- well, forever. We even kept in contact through phone and computer when I moved.

"She's going to come." What I meant was... She _better _come if she wants me to keep sane.

"Fine... Mackenzie will stay with you until she gets here, bring her back in one piece please?" My dad asked smiling.

"What? I don't wan-" Mackenzie said, but she got cut off by mom,

"Mackenzie you will go with Selena."

"Buy bye Sele! Luv you" Claire smiled. Mackenzie climbed out of the taxi, obviously unhappy. The taxi faded into the fog, we waited for twenty minutes.

"Kim... what a great friend to keep." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. Just then a big red truck pulled into a parking spot. Kim ran out of the truck, screaming. We both just stood there screaming. Kim hugged me. Mackenzie frowned.

"You took the pink highlights out of your hair!" Kim smiled.

"Your wearing jeans!" (I say this, because Kim is a dress kind of girl)

"Your wearing heels! And your hair is going natural with the curls!"

"You're wearing make-up? Where was I when this event happened? I need to teach you strategies!" I say sarcastically.

"MACKENZIE!" Kim hugged her. Trying to get out of me teaching her make-up strategies. Just then I saw Jared, he had a t-shirt on but you could see he had rock hard abs. Yummy...

"Sel... he's mine." Kim said, I looked at her. I must've been staring too long?

"Wow...All that crushing on him, you finally had the nerve to ask him out?" I smile.

"No,funny story actually..." Kim blushed. My mouth hanged open.

"You _don't _blush! You say it's so girly! You like him..." I say.

"Um... this is awkward, but Sel. I brought some of Jared's friends..." Kim started, she was looking behind me. I turned around like lightning.

There he was, Paul Espinoza.

I was going to KILL Kim...very, very, very slowly.

* * *

~Help!~: Could you possibly review? Anyways, if you want to remain silent...a silent reader like that, go ahead- It's all good, we're all cool with it here.. Special Thanks to...

Mikayla! : Suspense Is good...Keeps you wanting more! =D And Thanks for reviewing

**Review (n.)- A critical article or report, as a periodical, on a book, play, recital, or the like; critique;evaluation.**

So, give me your evaluation on this Fan fiction. Now that you know the proper term of Reviewing. And if you think you have no advice, comments, dislikes, or ... compliments? Tell me something so silly and crazy! Have nothing crazy or silly?Here's an idea... use this word in a sentance, or very small short story with any Twilight characters...

Evil Chunky Monkey!(You are now surprised about this topic you've been given! Your head is spinning with crazy ideas with the Cullens, Volturi, Werewolves, Humans.)

Something More Random: I've read this awesome book, Ever wonder what would happen if Bella chose Jacob? Well, this summerizes what would happen...only with different characters, AND PIXIES! This book is called **NEED- by Carrie Jones(All rights go to Carrie Jones)**, I swear you will get hooked, it is a page turner! If you haven't read this book, I HIGHLY recommend it! It's even a good book for adults! {My mom loves this book} (Pstt...review my Fan Fiction! I'm giving you yummy info. About recommendations, definitions, suggestions everything yummy!)

Tell me if you like me recommending you books, and I'll keep telling you books I CANNOT live without. Like the definition of Review? I'll keep putting definitions of things, FF related! Like what I said if you don't have something silly and crazy to tell me about? Review and tell me what you think!

Peace And Love This Holiday season: ~Heartstwirl~ (HEARTS DO TWIRL!)


	3. Where's Tony?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. :(

* * *

My eyes became wide. I hated Paul Espinoza, and by the look on his face-I'm guessing he doesn't like me too much either. He just stood there stareing at me. Making this ten times more awkward then it needed to be. He was _very_ tall. And he had the same muscular body.

Just then- Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara come out of a rusty green toyota. Who knows how old that car is. I knew them, I just didn't _know, know _them.

"Bring the whole crew with you Kim! Because you _totally _told me." I groan. Anger bursting from me, If only I could get my fingers on her neck... Kim smiles, taking me by my hand and dragged me to the side of me to get full view of the four gorgeous guys. Kim somehow got Mackenzies arm also, we stood there for a while looking at each other. Especially Paul and I.

"Um... Selena- Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil. Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil- Meet Selena." Kim says-aquainting us to each other. Jacob's eyes just stared at Mackenzie. Like he somehow would do anything for her if she asked or take a bullet for her. But I didn't like the way he looked at her. At All. Kim noticed that too. And I don't think she liked it that much either.

"Jacob?" Kim breathed, enough for only him to hear it. Jacob's eyes landed on Kim, taking his eyes away from Mackenzie finally. He looked at me, and knew I didn't like him stareing at her like that. (thank goodness for the evil eye!) Sure, I admit-I'm jealous of Mackenzie's good grades and our parents liking her better. But I still was her older sister. She seemed to young for that kind of intensity for a relationship. And I doubt that she would even consider having Jacob as a boyfriend. It would just change everything, period.

Mackenzie gripped my arm and pulled me away from all of them. I never noticed how strong she was...she always seemed so girly. So unlike Kim and I.

"Will you stop?" Mackenzie had some anger boiling inside of her right now, and I didn't want to be the one to stay around and see it. I tried to walk away, but she kept her firm grip on my arm.

"Stop what?" She had me so confused already. Was she really considering going out with that 'Jacob' kid? Or was she still mad at me for my parents making her come stand here with me? Besides those two options, I had no idea what was making her so mad.

"You know! Setting this up!" She whispered coldly.

"Set what up?" I probably looked like I was playing dumb by now. But I was seriously confused with what she was saying.

"Having all of those _beautiful _guys come and totally put me out of my element." she growled. I took a deep breath, I wasn't that smart. But you know, maybe I should just run with it. But that would just start a big fuss between both of us. Better go with the truth I conclude.

"Mackenzie, just incase you forgot: I am not the next Albert Einstien. And I had no idea _they _were coming. If I did, I probably wouldn't of come myself-personally." I reassure her. She held her head in her hands, cradleing it. And pacing back and forth vigoriously. She lifted her head up, still keeping her hands in her hair.

"It... He... You ... Oh Never mind." She gave up. No point in pointing me out on something I didn't do. And you can tell when I'm lying. I can't look you in the eyes when I do it. I can lie, perfectly well. I just can't go through with it when I look in their eyes. "Let's go back now then."

"Mackenzie, you know you can trust me, right?" I ask. A small sisterly smile appears on her. She nods,

"I know."

"Then let's go back! And hope we get back to our house in one piece" I smile.

"Let's go." Mackenzie smiles. Sometimes I think she can read my mind. Like a sister teleapathy. We re-enter where Kim and the guys are. They don't talk much... and I haven't totally forgiven Kim for the awkwardness of this moment. And of all of the moments ahead of time. I'm making a mental note of that actually.

"So what do we want to do?" Kim chirps. I remain silent.

"What do you want to do, Selena?" Paul asks gentally, soothingly. Why does he care? His eyes were friendly, almost Loving when he looked at me. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to tease me? Make my life a living hell? He just put me on edge. Made me crazy- Just by the way he moves, the way he talks to me. Out of no-where, Mackenzie says,

"Have you seen Tony since we got off the airplane?" Mackenzie says. I become nervous, and everyone can obviously tell.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I pace.

"Who's Tony?" Jacob asks a little defensivly.

"My little brother. Mom and Dad are going to kill me." I start to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry, Selena we'll find him! It's not a big airport. Quil, Embry you go search the South side of the Airport. Jacob, Mackenzie you can search the North side of the Airport. Jared and I will search the East side. Paul, Selena. Try to get along with each other. Expecially you-Selena, promise me best behavior."

"Sounds good." Jacob clarifys, Taking Mackenzie. God, I am going to rip the balls off that guy. I just start jogging towards the airport. As fast as anyone can jog in high heels, Paul catches up to me. Mad.

"Would it kill you to follow what Kim tells us to do?" He growls. He actually growled at me. Then I noticed something surprising about Paul... He had _really _pretty eyes. Not like I'd admit this to him anytime soon.

"Oh. Sorry." Wait! Did I seriously say sorry to _Paul Espinoza_ ? I'm acting more and more weird around him, more nice around him. And to tell you the truth, It's freaking me out. Alot.

"We're going to find him, you know." He said too nice for words. He was reassuring me. And it felt good to have someone else say it besides Kim. But It still didn't take away the fact that I hated Paul. I signed a Certificate when I was in fifth grade actually, To never ever show kindness to Paul. I know it probably is lost , the certificate by now, but it just stated how much hate I had for him.

"So... if I was Tony, where would I go?" I ask to myself. "Information Desk."

"Seriously? I'd go to the Fast Food places. McDonalds precisely." Paul smiles. I rolled my eyes, going to the lady at the information desk. She looked like she was from La Push. "On second thought, I'm hungry...Lets go to McDonalds." He said suddenly. He pulled me off to the side. "Seriously, let's go."

"Fine. If you don't want to help me find my brother, fine." I warn.

"No, it's not that that Selena-" He looked like he was stressing about something.

"Then what is it, Paul Espinoza? Because you never in your life ever gave me the time of day. And if I asked you back when I was here, years ago to come help me find my brother, you'd be laughing in my face." I growl.

"I wouldn't have laughed in your face." He insists, putting both of his strong hands on my arms. Trying to insist.

"Yeah right!" I snicker. "Because you really, really didn't make my life hell when I was here. See this mess?" I say pointing at my curly hair. It was frizzy from the humidity of the climate. A bunch of small curls floating around my face going down to my shoulders. I hated my hair. "Go ahead make fun of it...Because it's so _fucking _funny!" I snap.

"I think it's kind of sexy actually." He smiles. "Makes your blue eyes pop out." Wait, Wait, Wait! He was saying I looked sexy? What a player!

"Well, if you'll excuse me...I'm going to look for a brother that I care about, and you can go back where ever you came from!" I confidently whisper. He was looking at me, then at her.

"I'll go with you." He takes my hand. I was taken aback.

"What are you doing." Thinking a little bit more of Paul. A sly smile comes across his face.

"I'm helping you find your brother."

"Thank-you." I choke, searching his eyes for some kind of cruelty or unkindness. Nothing.

"No Problem," We already are halfway there when the girl looks up. That was Lucy Tanner, Paul's ex-girlfriend as we got closer.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I whisper kindly. Kindly, I have no idea why.

"It's fine." is simply all he said.

Lucy Tanner had to be the biggest person in La Push School District. Loaded. Popular. Mean. An entourage of copy queens. A fashion runway doll. The kind of girl that makes guys drool when she walks in the hallway. Her Daddy Ken. Her Mom drives a 2012 mustang convertable. She's the meanest person ever.

"Oh, hey Paul." She smiles, twisting a piece of her hair. "Hey... What's your name again?"

"Selena. S-E-L-E-N-A." I look down. Jacob and Mackenzie stare at us from a distance.

"Did I ask, little Bit-"

"Can you just help us , please Lucy?" Paul asks. Squeezing my hand. I have no idea why, but it comforted me.

"Sure Paul... Anything you want to ask me? How much do you lift? I betcha' your really tough." Lucy says, feeling his arm.

"Could you cut the crap, please?" I growl. I don't know why, but she brings out the worse in me.

"Who do you think you are?"

"A concerened citizen of Forks, and complaining of my missing little brother. So if you wouldn't mind giving us some help of where he could be." I excellerate.

"You have to pay around here for info. shoes please, that's the only thing fashionable on that ugly body of yours, Selena." Lucy says, blowing on her newly painted finger-nails.

"That's illegal." Paul said. I lean into the counter.

"My uncle owns a rifle store in Austin, Texas and I don't think It'd be a problem to ship one over in less than a day to me. And you can assume the rest, desperate." I twistedly smile.

"McDonalds, down the hall - first restraunt on the right." Lucy swallows.

"Thank you for your _exquisite _service." I say sarcastically. I walk to McDonalds.

"I Told you." Paul grins.

"Shut up." I laugh.

"And that was...Awesome back there, Thanks."

"I just want to find my brother." Sure enough, As I look in the big glass window... there he is.

"Thanks for ditching me, Sel." Tony punches my stomach.

"I didn't ditch you, talk to Mom and Dad." I laugh.

"Fine, your forgiven." He sighs. "Who's the guy?" Tony looks at Paul.

" that's Paul."

"I don't like you." Tony scowls, obvious much?

"Don't worry, not alot of people do." Jared teases, appearing out of no where. Paul and Jared got in a mini head butting session. Jacob smiles, talking to Mackenzie. Mackenzie laughs looking at Jacob. Yup, They're flirting.

"Hey Tony!" Kim smiles.

"Kim!" Tony squeals, hugging her. Jared looks over at him.

"Dude, she's mine." Jared laughs. Tony just squints at him, as if to say... _Not for long_ .

"Sorry, she doesn't like guys on steriods." Tony sticks his tounge at him. Kim blushes and turns red by the minute. Pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Um..." Kim starts, but Jared just starts to kiss her.

"Get a room why don't you?" Tony scuffs.

"How's that for proof shes mine?" Jared says, messing around with Tony.

"She hasn't realized you'll die in less then five years at the rate your taking the pills... then she'll notice I'm better. By that time I'll be fourteen, almost eligable to go out with her." Tony smoothly states. Jacob, Paul and Jared start laughing.

"Where's Embry and Quil?" I question.

"Crap!" Mackenzie snaps.

"South Side of the airport!" I yell, we all run. All to find Embry and Quil stealing all the homade cookies from an old ladies plate. She had passed out, on a airport chair. And Quil And Embry was sitting on both sides of her, Just munching on her two dozen cookies. We all couldn't stop laughing when we got to the two ancient cars parked in the parking lot. Embry and Quil still had the plate of cookies in their hands.

"Let's go back to Emily's. We have nothing better to do." Embry states.

"Fine, that okay with you Mackenzie, Selena?" Jacob asks.

"Fine." We both say at once. Kim leads me towards the rusty toyota.

"It smells better in here." Kim shamely says.

"We don't stink, Kim." Paul snorts.

"Stop rolling around in filth, Paul. And maybe I'll consider it." She smiles. As Paul loads Mackenzie, Tony and I's luggage into the trunk.

"Let's drop them off on the way, emergency!" Jared yells, taking off. Paul runs into the drivers side.

"Get in, Selena!" Paul orders. I didn't like the way he expected me to follow his every command. I wasn't some kind of machine. Who did he think he was? That just made me kind of pissy.

"Fine, Fine." I say, strapping myself in. He dropped us off in a hurry, with our luggage. The green toyota faded slowly in the fog. And just that experiance, just the way Paul treated me in the airport...made me think that much more of him. He wasn't such a bad guy as he was. He was the good guy.

* * *

~HELP!~: Please Help and Review this Chapter. It took me basically the whole day to write because of my lack of ideas. :( But... I have a few twists and turns up my sleeves! Cool, Cool?

Tell me questions you have for this chapter. comments, compliments, or any other things. Today I had a Twilight Movie Marathon! Twilight, New Moon(Yes!Finally the Wolves come in!) And Eclipse! Anyways, you know what I want you to do! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWIE! Lol...Happy New Year! Can't wait for 2011! But guess what? There won't be those awesome glasses you wear on New Years Eve, like in 2010, because another 1 will be filling the slot for your eye! :( Man! Those glasses were the highlight of my New Years eve!

Nothing To say to me in a Review? say something Silly or Crazy, you can include this word below in one sentance having something to do with twilight.

**Red Tulips (Pst...Red Tulips can mean a certain thing, look it up on what it's supposed to represent. I love Red tulips!)**


	4. Noah Lira

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. **

**To Reviewers!: So, I'd like to take some time and thank all those who reviewed: For Chapter 2 & 3! You are the bomb! Lol. Sorry I didn't acknowlodge those who Reviewed for Chapter 2, I was so focused on posting Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 2 Reviewers! Love Ya!:**

**Via ~ Thanks! Your awesome-sauce-tastic. (And yes, I just made that a word!) =D**

**LadyMiraculousNight, once again! :D ~ Paul was forced to come to pick up Selena with the others, He hated her then, and didn't want to put up with her but then he saw her and imprinted. =D Sorry for the confusion. Review again! I love reading what you say! =)**

**(Etc. Jacob imprinted on Mackenzie also. Just going to put that out there if you didn't know.- I'm not going to put Jake with Nessie, It just didn't feel right at the time I decided Selena was going to have Mackenzie as a sister. Sorry if I disappointed people ='( )**

**Chapter 3 Reviewers~Something made me 10x more happier that day when I read the reviews!:**

**EclipseLover97~ Thanks, I'm on a roll here! Lolz. I love the name! Eclipse is one of my fav. Twilight books! (And movie, so far) I love the action in it. And how vampire and werewolf are forced to work together to save Bella. I'm definatly looking forward to the Breaking Dawn Movie. I heard their splitting that into 2 parts. But It won't nearly compare to the newborn action in Eclipse. And Jasper & Rosalies story!**

**LadyMiraculousNight~ Do you ever disappoint? I think NOT! I completely couldn't stop laughing when I read your review! I don't know why I chose Red Tulips (I guess because they're my fav. flower) Red tulips typically mean 'Perfect Love' or more known as 'True Love'. Lol. In that case, I red tulips twilight too! (Improper meaning, but you know, it's amusement on high!). And Paul is just well, Paul. No words if I'm going to make him get into more trouble sooner. Hm...that makes me think...**

**So just a shout-out to all my FANTASTIC reviewers! This Chapter is dedicated to you! You're the one's who made me post another Chapter! Thanks! =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Noah Lira**

**I woke up in my, 'more like a closet' type room. White walls, Gray comforter- This is starting to look more like a prison by day. I open my eyes all the way, looking at my surroundings. Nothing much, I felt like a mess. My hair was jumbled together. Not like it's neat when I go out of the house, but still. **

**"Come on, Sel!" Mackenzie yells. "We're going to be late!" **

**"Coming!" I run into the shower, soaking up what had happened yesterday. Paul Espinoza was actually nice to me. He was fun to be around actually. Aside from Lucy. Stupid Bitch. I get on a pair of skinny jeans, A black cami, a purple hoodie and some black high heels. Running down the steps, I grab my backpack and we head off to school. Walking. **

**"So... Does this Paul kid go to school?" Mackenzie asks.**

**"Of Course! I think.." **

**"So what extra ciricular activities are you doing?" Mackenzie starts to try a conversation.**

**"To Pass senior year." I laugh. I was already behind in my work when I was in Texas. So I needed to step it up a notch. We round the corner and we see La Push High. I swallow a little too loud. **

**"I'm nervous too." Mackenzie sighs. My palms begin to sweat, making me more uncomfortable than I need to be. **

**"Hey, Selena! I haven't seen you in like Forever!" I turned around, seeing Leah. Leah was always like a big sister to me. Seth and I had a English Project when I was in sixth grade. Seth was a few years younger than I was and it was Dr. Suess's birthday so All the older kids of the Elementary School had to read a book to one small kid. Apparently he liked it alot, and Sue had to work for some amount of hours so I got my first job baby sitting Seth. Leah always thought that Seth liked me a little 'too' much as a Babysitter. I just laughed and went along with whatever Seth wanted to do for that day. **

**Leah looked, in as much as I could say nicely with out hurting her feelings...horrible. Her hair used to be beautiful, so long and elegant. But now it was cut, and it looked as if whoever cut it-cut with his or her eyes closed. I used to be much taller than her, but she stood a good 6 foot tall. And her body was lean, but yet at the same time...Muscular? I never in my life saw Leah even touch a firefly, yet she looked as if she could push a semi down the highway. It kind of scared the shit out of me. **

**"Hi..." I awkwardly say. By awkward, I don't mean that long silence you have when you've obviously said something wrong. I mean the awkward that could kill us all on earth and have us journey to the center of the earth to find the solution to not having an awkward moment for the rest of our lives. **

**Mackenzie looked horrified. And I only hoped my face didn't look at all like Mackenzie's. **

**"What happened to your hair?" I ask, trying to pass by the rude meter-probably going off in Leah's head.**

**"Oh... just a new change." She left it at that.**

**"I guess it works for you." I sigh. I had no idea why I said it, as soon as I said it-I wanted to take it back. **

**"What?" Leah had this dumbstruck look on her face. **

**"Well..." I needed to think of something fast, before she had my head plastered to her wall,"You know, if you want to go for that tigress inside you. Like you know... I might karate chop you any second if you come too close, player!" I say, adding my hand pretend karate chop air. Adding more effect. Leah burst out into laughter, even as we walked to school. Her laughter oddly represented some kind of howl or bark. Odd. Then I saw this group of guys, all of them had the same old ripped up jeans turned into shorts-like at the airport, only now they looked more civilized. With t-shirts on. **

**As soon as Mackenzie saw Jacob, she almost turned around-Until I took her arm, dragging her across the hall to our 'lockers'. Lockers they called these pieces of crap. They more represented my recycling bin at the side of the road right now, except with a lock on it. Great, Great welcome to La Push. Leah stayed in-step with us. Finally getting over my so-funny karate chop. Then we passed the guys...until they stopped us. They smelt like the woods, like they just got out of them. I didn't mind the smell, but well- It just bugged me how all of them did smell like that-woodsy.**

**"Selena!" Paul yelled a little too loud. Everyone's eyes were on me...stareing. But I felt one glare throughout all of them. I didn't have to think twice to know that person was Lucy Tanner. I glanced at her, in her slutty look, her brown hair had crappy blonde highlights in it. And she wore a dress that looked like it could violate school policy, but with her dad's money-she could get away with anything. **

**"What?" I say rudely. I had to be, Lucy Tanner would be on my back until the end of the school year. I had to be rude... didn't I?**

**"What's wrong with you? Yesterday you were so...nice." Paul looked straight into my eyes. I felt as if he could see into my soul. As if he could see things I couldn't see. At that moment, I felt like I wanted to just tell him everything about me. The boring things...The adventurous things about me, and the disturbing things about me-everything. **

**"I fogive you." Pauls hand removing a strand of hair in my face. **

**"I didn't ask for your forgiveness...And I think you should be apologizing to **_**me. **_**" **

**"What for?" Paul questions. "I never did anything to you." **

**Was he shitting me? He actually thought he could pull that wall down, the wall that he built up himself. He tortured me half my life, made me think nobody wanted me. Made me cry in the middle of the night-Because I thought I wasn't good enough for anybody in my life. He broke a part of me, she shall never come back. Ever. Instead of just putting more madness in the conversation, I walked away. Going to my first period class- Chemistry. **

**Mackenzie ran after me. She had the same class. My Mom thought I'd be some good kind of 'tour-guide' for Mackenzie. Because she was a junior and I was senior, I'd make friends and she'd sit with us and it would be jolly. If I made any friends in my stay here, I would just keep them to myself. I wouldn't share **_**my **_**friends with Mackenzie. I already share half my day listening to her pointless rants about global politics. I doubt she'd even take interest with my friends I make here. She was Cheerleader type, I was the un-popular type. I think I endure enough of her at home, thank-you very much. **

**"Oh! Joy! Class, we have two new students in our class this semester!" I read the name on my schedule, Mr. Cortez.**

**"Hi, I'm Mackenzie Hart." She shook Mr. Cortez's hand. I just looked at him... He looked like he hadn't shaved in all his life. Yuck. **

**"You?" Mr. Cortez's eyebrows raised. When I didn't say something fast enough, Mackenzie saved me.**

**"Oh...She just saw her grade point average." Mackenzie burns me. All the class gave at the same time, 'Ohhh..' I rolled my eyes, And someone out of no where yelled, 'Burn!' That made me turn a deep shade of red. **

**"S-S-Selena Hart." I studder. Too nervous, I wasn't the kind of gal to get nervous and just being infront of a large crowd...already turned me red. I hated public speaking. **

**"Well, If you don't mind telling us where your from?" Mr. Cortez smiled, too nicely for my taste.**

**"Well, we're from this one city, it's very interesting-" Mackenzie starts. I roll my eyes and interrupt her,**

**"Brownsville, Texas." I finally got my edge back. Yes!**

**"Brownsville? Isn't that at the end tip of Texas?" Mr. Cortez was in his own little world.**

**"Yes." Mackenzie and I say in sync.**

**"Class, Any questions for Selena?" Points at me. "Or Mackenzie?" Points at Mackenzie.**

**"Hey! Selena! Have a Boyfriend? You're hottt!" Some guy at the very back of the room says. Lucy Tanner was in this class, I noticed. She simply grinded her nails on the desk- Anger issues.**

**"You may take your seat, now Selena and Mackenzie. But I'm afraid you'll be taking seats in different locations of the room. Would you, Selena, Please take a seat next to Quil Ateara? Mackenzie, Paul Espinoza." commands.**

**I was the first to walk to my seat. Paul was whispering something to Quil. The only thing I heard was,**

**"I'll kill you if you do anything!" **

**What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to protect me from Quil? What's the worst that kid could do? Possibly hit on me horribly? **

**The location of the seats were towards the back of the room: Great for me, not so much Mackenzie The Perfectionist. I sat down, The air seemed warm suddenly. How was that? I took a deep breath and took a pencil from my pocket. Quil looked at me, as if He was afraid to talk to me. **

**I felt somebody tap my shoulder, I looked behind me: **

**It was Noah Lira. There were no words to describe him. Gorgeous, Lovely, Angel like, Funny, Beautiful Gray Eyes. Every girl in La Push had loved him since pre-school. And I was no exception. I always got self concious when around him. Like one day he'd realize he loves me, or something. But I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I'd have to be dreaming.**

**"Hey Selena, nice to see your back." His angelic voice, makes my heart flutter. Quil just stares at us, frowning. I just stared at him-Noah. Noah Lira was talking to **_**me**_** . Me! Quick, I had to say something!**

**"Oh...Yeah, I love you too." It came out like a jumbled mess, It more sounded like, 'Coffee or Tea please?'. But I knew what I said, I love you. Now I felt like a idiot. On a scale of 1 to 10 how embarrassed I felt, I was a 9.1, if you don't count me turning a shade of Tomato red. When I turned red, I immediatly turned forward. Towards the chalkboard. Noah chuckled. Did he hear me? God, please let him think I said 'Coffee or Tea please!'. I saw Pauls body tense. He was listening-I was sure of it. Positive actually, since he took a chance and glanced at me. I felt more embarrassment when I saw him realize I was Stareing at him also. Things are so complicated at La Push, More so Than in Texas. **

**"Your nervous around here aren't you? Scared of Paul?" Noah asked, only in my ear, so Quil or anyone else couldn't hear. His voice meledy like. And lovely. I look down at my paper the person infront of me passed down. Even if I was scared of Paul Espinoza, I wouldn't tell my lifelong crush. Especially if my lifelong crush was Noah Lira.**

**"Thanks for the paper." Noah exhales. His breath was warm against my cold neck. As his body went over mine, his long arm grabbed the stack of papers. I looked into his eyes, his eyes were focusing on the stack of papers and picking them up. His gray eyes were like a wild jungle. More beautiful than I imagined. And irresistable. **

**

* * *

**

Complications, Complications! And More Complications! All this Yummy stuff in this chapter. It was fun to write, and I hope was fun to read!

Review! I know you have to have at least a comment for this chapter! There's alot of info in here! So what do you think will happen? I'm not even sure what my next move is! But it's going to be big. I know that. I'll probably dream of the next chapter or something, knowing me. So, I might as well tell you, now that you're reading Chapter 4 why I love Paul so much. Well, I love Paul because he's a hot-head and for some reason I think he's misunderstood. I don't know. I just kind of liked his rep. with the wolves. As if he was mysterious(Totally hot! Lolz) And I love the wolf pack because their tough, Never Scared, And will do anything to protect their people. And that is a quality in a guy you can't find so much anymore...Unless you live inside Stephenie Meyers, 'Twilight Saga'! (Which I wish I did.)

Maybe your Favorite Character in The Twilight Saga isn't Paul, So I'd love to hear what your fav. character in Twilight Is! I'd love to compare characters!

Read and Leave people: Don't be such a stranger here! I'll feel guilty if I don't answer a question you have! And super-duper guilty if I don't even Acknowlodge your presence! So just click the review button, And give a girl a little less guilt!

Once again, REVIEW!


	5. Imperfect

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. Reality came knocking at my doorstep. Stupid school! (Precisely Math Teachers) Anyways, Thank you for all the Reviews! 13 reviews so far! YEA! If everyone who read this fanfiction submitted one review for this story, I'd have 499 reviews. But you know, them Read and Leave people! **

**So here's the shout-out to ALL who read Chapter 4 :Simple Nothings! **

**Michelle7~ Thank you! (YEA! Someone else Loves the story! :D)**

**EclipseLover97~ Lucy is just...yeah. I'd like to say mis-understood. But not even. She's just, you know..._that _kind of girl. Lol. Thx for Reviewing!**

**.WOLF (Chapters 1,2, &4) ~Another 'Love it'! Yes! Love Love Love your review!**

**Smiley Face 1997~ Thank you! I feel so special now! Someone said I'm talented! Yes!**

**candyland426~ Lots of people seem to be liking Noah...So I guess I'll run with him for a little bit. And yeah... I think she needs to be more fiesty too...I'll try. Her anger towards him is going to come out in chapters to come. It's just I want her to realize some things before that. So...yeah. :)**

**LadyMiraculousNight~Haha. Noah is a nice guy... Just possibly Pauls competition. **

**So, thank you for all your reviews! Reviews make me happy! If I get 3 or more reviews, I'll update tomorrow! So let's show some team work here! Lol. Here's Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. (But if you see Stephenie, tell her I'd LOVE to own Twilight!)**

Chapter 5- Imperfect

There are certain things people do, either to benifit themselves-or others. There are certain things people do for their loved ones. To make them open their eyes. To the world. To the sweetness ontop of the sadness.

The only thing that ever brightened my day after this was Noah. He was bright, and up a part of me that hadn't been opened before. And it made me smile that he could do that.

I walked in the hallway of La Push High. Everything was in place. Even the woodsy smell. The woodsy smell notified me that Paul was here. But I hadn't spoken to him since my first day at La Push High. And he seemed he was just getting over something.

I walked by him. Nothing was said. But alot was said too. His warmth, and kindness shined through. His eyes just stared at me, honesty. But his facial features also came. A frown and a solid scowl with that.

"Selena...can I talk to you?" Paul whispers.

"Sure." I go to a set of lockers at the far right. More away from his stareing friends. They had anger to them. Something I wasn't used to.

"Um...I don't know how to say this." Paul sighs. "I wish I didn't have too."

"What Is it?" I smile. We hadn't spoken in two weeks but we had came to a friendship with each other. Something that I liked. That way I could still look at Noah without feeling guilty about Paul.

"I-I just have to tell you about something...Why I've been acting the way I do..." Paul looks down at the ground, not meeting my eyes.

"Why you've been acting a certain way since I got off the plane?"

"Yeah, I kinda imprint-"

"Oh! Hey, Selena! Come on-We're going to be late!" Noah shouted, running towards us.

"I gotta go, Paul. Can you tell me later?" I say, rushing towards Noah. And leaving Paul behind, looking at us. Sure, I felt sorry for Paul. But come on, he hadn't even said anything to me in two weeks. And what the heck is 'Imprint'?

Noah's arm drapped around me. Bringing me some kind of security. And making me feel better instantly.

"What was with Espinoza? He looks like he was crushed or something." Noah says, looking over his shoulder at Paul. Something told me one of them had an unkind look. And I was sure it was Paul.

"Oh, he probably was going to ask me about homework or something."

"Okay, cool. So I was thinking You and I could hit the Sugar Berry and then the beach tonight." Noah smiled. _Me_? Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!

"Noah, are you asking me out?" I say, sarcastically.

"Maybe. I don't know. It sounds cheesy doesn't it?"

"A little bit. But okay." I giggled.

"Okay. Eight?"

"Eight it is." I smiled. I watched as Noah went to his second period class. I made my way to Art.

I'd just been asked out by my lifelong crush! I can't believe this! This stuff only happens in really cheesy movies-doesn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X.X.x.X.X. School.x.X.X.x.X.X.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was school today?" Mom asked as I ran up the staircase. I had a date! Yes!

"Fine, I'm going out at eight!" I yell down the staircase. Mom sticks her head out of the kitchen, visible to me.

"You mean a date?"

"Yeah, Why? Am I not allowed to date?" I protest.

"No, you're allowed to date. But he needs to come and meet us!" Dad said.

"Whaa?" I say dumbstruck. It was only a _first _date! How was he going to meet my family on a _first _date?

"Dad! No!"

"This is a step foreward for me-Selena. So take it or leave it! I'd rather have you in a plastic bubble with no socialization with boys at all, but I was told that was a little bit impractical." Dad smiles.

"I'm going to leave it, thank you." I roll my eyes.

"Hey! We met that Jacob kid. Didn't seem too bad to me, I think we can handle Paul." He smiles

"Um..." I say awkwardly. I'd been talking about Paul alot, it bugged me that we weren't talking. But it just reminded me of him. "That's not the guy."

"Who?" My mom popped. Obviously surprised.

"Noah. Noah Lira."

"Oh... Ohh! That boy you've been crushing on since like pre-school?" Mom and Mackenzie said in sync.

Mackenzie and Jacob were going out for three weeks already. And Mackenzie has been acting awfully weird around me lately. And spends all her free time with that steriod guy- Jacob Black.

"Yeah."

I go inside my room. Accidentally slamming the door. This wasn't going to be a good night. Not with me thinking about Paul.

I slip on some Capris and a red cami and black hoodie.

This should do...shouldn't it? Well, It'll have to do. I don't want it took look like I'm trying too hard. Or not trying at all. So I brush my hair out, and straighten it.

The door bell rings, I get my purse and get out of there before my parents could say a word.

Accidentially running into Noah in the process.

"What the hell! Selena?" Noah was confused. He rubbed his elbow I ran into.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. You straightened your hair?"

"That bad?"

"No...It's great. Just different, you know?"

"I guess." I said, climbing into his blue SUV.

"So, who were you running from?"

"My parents. They would've interrogated you."

"I could've handled it. I'm great with parents." Noah's boyish smile appeared. His grey eyes were a jungle. And they most importantly, were focused on me. But a sudden thought of Paul came to me. His gorgeous brown eyes, dark skin. And the will to protect me. So imperfect. And Noah, Noah was well...Boring me. Because he was perfect. He was extremely good looking-sure. He was Funny, Smart and Bright. Yeah. But it just didn't feel right. I stop, un-buckling my seat belt.

"Noah...It just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry." I get out of the car, without a word. And go to the house. Not looking back at Noah. Who I knew was pissed. But I didn't care. I was thinking about Paul.

* * *

So...Chapter 5. Nothing Much yet. Just Selena realizing her feelings towards Paul and Noah.

REMEMBER: If I get 3 + reviews, I'll update TOMORROW!

Please: Do your part and Review!

Should I?: Do the Next Chapter in Pauls POV? Tell me what you think!

Nothing to Say in a review? Make a sentance with the word:

Atomic Bomb. (Ex. Atomic Bomb Vs. Emmett Cullen? Emmett Cullen Wins! OR Edward and Bella's love is so great, not even an Atomic Bomb would seperate them!) I don't know, you probably could come up with cooler ones than me. :D

Read & Leave People: To Awknoledge your precense, I need your review. So in order to feel special, and for me to smile at you-Review please!

Lol. Love you all ~HeartsTwirl.


	6. Dumb Ass

**So, Here (As Promised) Is Chapter 6 of Simple Nothings! I've been sick all week basically and didn't have anything to do, so Might as well update this story again right? this chapter is in Paul's POV! **

**So, as always, Special shout out for my Reviewers! Thank you so much! You make me happy!**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves ~ Yes! La Push Werewolves are like awesome in so many ways. And thanks for saying this story is awesome! =D I just got in a two hour long talk with my friend about why werewolves are SO much better than vampires. In the end, I have no clue who won the argument, but I'm guessing I did! :)**

**Michelle7 ~ I still have no clue where I'm going with this Noah Character. But I assure you that this is not the last time you'll be hearing of him!:) I'm kinda having fun with his character now. And Love the sentance! (An Atomic Bomb couldn't kill the love I have for your story.) That was a so much more better sentances then I came up with!**

**Candyland 426 ~ Haha. Sorry for making your brain hurt. And hopefully I will answer all your questions in this chapter! =D**

**.WOLF ~ Lolz. I couldn't help but laugh about the part in your review, 'drops an atomic bomb on his ass'. I actually took some thought into your review, and I actually liked it. So I pulled some stuff from here and there, and eventually got this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**LadyMiraculousNight ~ 1-Paul 0-Noah. This story is just getting more Dramatic by the second isn't it? Lol. You'll have to read this chapter if you wanna know if Noah and Selena are Friends or Enemies! =)**

**LOVE HEARING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! AS ALWAYS!**

**so, as always-ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight :'(**

**Dear Stephenie Meyer,**

**I know The Twilight Saga has brought you millions, **

**But would you mind sharing the fortune?**

**Possibly giving me 50 million dollars? **

**I'd Love You Forever!,**

**~HeartsTwirl~ (A.k.a. Rachel.)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Dumb Ass

Okay, I have reached a new level of pathetic. Stalking Selena wasn't going to make her like me anymore than she already did. I doubt she even does like me at all. And with Mackenzie knowing the secret because of Jacob, it just put me in an awkward situation. Not only for me but for Mackenzie too. _Mackenzie _threatened me! Me! If I didn't tell her soon, Mackenzie would. And then-boom, There goes my chance at ever being more than a friend to Selena.

In wolf form, I saw the pretty boy get out of his little Blue SUV. I can't believe Selena would go for a guy like that. Sure, the kid had money and the looks. But he'd slept with basically all the female student body. And I didn't think tonight for her would be the Beach and ice cream sort of thing. Noah is the hit and run sort of guy...Score with the girl, then run off. Selena wouldn't know that. But hey, I wasn't that much better either. But I could be for her. I could be everything she ever needed. And so much more.

Selena came running out of the door, basically tackled Noah. I wasn't in hearing distance, but I was close enough to read their lips.

Right now Noah was probably complementing Selena on her straightened hair. Typical player move. And I would know that. Years of experiance here.

I liked Selena without the straightened hair, it made her look more wild, and fiesty.

I knew I had a problem with Noah Lira. Hell, Every guy has a problem with Noah Lira. But apparently the girls had no problem with Noah. They would drool all over him without thinking. Just like Selena did the first day in Science Class. And I saw him talking to one of his friends about Selena's open 'I Love You'. 'Easy Score' Noah replied smiling. And to tell you the truth, It pissed me off. To the point I knocked down five trees in the forest.

Open, psh... Selena was anything but open with me.

Nice one day, Mean the other. I mean she couldn't keep these defenses up forever could she? She kind of reminded me of when my mom was pregnant with her second child...but lost the kid. Oh My God! Is Selena Pregnant? There was hell to pay if she was. Especially if Noah Lira already slept with her. Did he even have a record of sleeping with the same girl twice? Well, I had no idea.

As soon as Selena was in the Blue SUV. She was right out. And I was thankful for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~School Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena was walking to school, as always with Mackenzie. Her hair wild and crazy. I couldn't help but smile.

"Dude! Just Fuckin ask her out already!" Jared yells too loud. Then Selena's eyes fell on me. Smooth, Jared. This was just great.

"Seriously... Just tell her." Quil coughs. Trying to disguise himself.

"I can't... Not yet. It doesn't feel right."

"You know you're going to _have _to tell her right?" Jacob insists.

He was getting on my nerves. I knew I had to tell her but I was perfectly capable to do it on my own.

From a distance I saw Noah coming towards Selena. This was going to be hell, but then again...Why did I care?

I started to jog to Selena. Ignoring the packs stares.

"Paul?" Selena asks, confused.

"Yeah." I growl. Looking at Noah, He was just going to be my competition. And Everyone knew I always won. Even if my competitor was Noah Lira.

"Could I talk to you?" Noah hissed. Stareing at me, I wasn't the one who gave him the evil-eye yesterday morning. He was.

"Yeah. One Second." Selena said nervously. "I'll be a minute, Paul."

"Fine." I stare right at Noah. As they went all the way past the parking lot, I heard them arguing. All I heard them say was,

"I'm sorry about last night, it just didn't feel right."

"It was fucking perfect and then he comes into the picture!" Noah, something about him wasn't right. He was drunk.

"What are you exactly saying? I thought you would understand!" Selena suddenly looked scared. I wanted to protect her from him, but something told me she'd never forgive me if I did.

"Paul, Paul Espinoza. Your always thinking about him. And don't look at me like that, Selena. I'm not an idiot." Noah said coldly. "Your so pathetic, seriously. I'm not your fucking prince charming. In fact, you have to be the biggest failure I've even tried. I mean I thought you'd be so _easy _. But quite frankly, your just more work than your worth."

"I-I never even liked you." Selena stuttered. Trying to keep composure.

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that. I'm the freakin' catch!" Noah was getting cocky.

"You're drunk." Selena notices.

"Your point, bitch?"

"Get away from me!" Selena warned. Pushing Noahs body away from hers, but he still kept his grip.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Right when I get what I want." Noah growled. Selena looked horrified, scared, and...weak.

That's when I had enough of Noah's shit. I stepped in.

"I think she said pretty clearly to get away from her."

"Yeah, so here comes Espinoza to the rescue." Noah said sarcastically.

"Get. Away. From. Her." I gritted my teeth, I was passed pissed. This dip-shit was going to hell.

"Maybe you should think about yourself, Espinoza. She's more terrified of you than me." Noah smiled, evil.

With that, I punched Noah in the face.

"Dumb Ass." Was all I had to say for Noah.

He had no idea who he was dealing with.

* * *

So, 2-Paul 0-Noah. :( ! How do you like it? I was kinda dissapointed in Chapter 5 for some reason...I don't know why. There was so much more I could've put. Oh-Well. Hope this is to your expectations. If it's not...I'm sorry. :'(

Thoughts? Comments? Compliments? Say your mind in a review! (But please make it as nice as possible. There is only a certain amount of mean-ness I can take! :) )

I'm Having Trouble finding some good Fanfictions about Twilight And Werewolves! Help please? PM me or say it in a review, all are the same.

Hoping For World Peace Someday,

~HeartsTwirl~


	7. Wish To Be Extrordinary?

**Here is Chapter 7, Hope you like! I didn't know how Chapter 6 was going to be taken as. Mad or Happy? I didn't know. :) So I'm glad it was a good chapter! **

**So here are some Review Replies! And Thank - you for making the reveiws up to TWENTY-TWO reviews! YAY! Anyways, Review Replies:**

** .WOLF~First, Sorry for your name being cut off! In the last Chapter, Something went wrong when I saved it... And Thanks, Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :) 'Dumb Ass' haha. I had to add that in there for some reason! :)**

**ladyMiraculousNight~ I can take the mean-ness! Lol. And yeah, Sele is still a virgin. EVERYBODY! SELE IS STILL A VIRGIN! okay, glad I got that out of the way... So, thanks! I'm happy I cleared that up. :D**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves~Couldn't agree more! :) Glad you enjoyed.**

**Michelle7- I'm still writing! :) Lol. And Noah isn't featured much in this chapter, so no jerk-face-ness! :D**

**Once again, Thank you for all my lovely reviewers! Your E-X-T-R-O-R-D-I-N-A-R-Y!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: And, This Chapter doesn't include much dialouge. It actually only includes one sentance! Not Even that... Mainly a scene, that I thought was needed. So, Even though it doesn't include as much dialouge as I normally use, I hope you enjoy! It's just a small, tiny Chapter, fun and easy. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer! **

**Notice: 3+ Reviews I'll update tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: *Cries like two year old* I don't own Twilight! :'( Lol. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - Wish To Be Extrordinary?

I ran up to the staircase of La Push High, not looking back. I didn't care about Noah. Not anymore. He was a liar. I didn't buy the crap Paul served. To me, he just made it worse. I could've handled it.

"Hey Selena!" Leah called. I was floating away. I felt like a plastic bag, forever floating on the Atlantic Ocean. But I also didn't belong in the ocean. I belonged in the grocery store. Neatly contained.

I didn't belong at La Push. I didn't belong with all this drama. And I didn't want to unite with Paul again. I had to remember I hated him. With everything I had I would keep that hate intact. With everything I had, I would not fall for Paul Espinoza.

I wouldn't talk to Noah Lira. I wouldn't talk to Paul Espinoza. I didn't belong in La Push in the first place. I belonged in Texas. I belonged with my true friends. I belonged as far away from Paul and Noah as possible.

I went into the girls bathroom. And stayed inside a bathroom stall, cold and alone. I didn't need to be saved like Paul thought. I didn't need to be in _anything _he thought. What made me so different than any other girl in La Push High? What made me special to Paul?

But the only thing on my mind right now, in this cold dirty stall was Noah. And a guy I thought to be so...perfect. Turned to be so different? So...much of what I never expected? So mean? Was it possible that my lifelong crush, Noah Lira could be such a jerk? No...It wasn't possible. It wasn't. It just wasn't. I was so positive that Noah was the perfect person. But I long had done my decision making. I somehow knew that Paul was right for me. In some shape or form, Paul was right for me. I knew that. Paul, I guess he was supposed to be the Hero in my point of view. He was supposed to be my hero? My _hero _? He was anything but. He would have to do that fifty more times to get even for everything he's done.

After the hours of my hopeless weeping were over, I walked slowly out of the bathroom. The small noise of the dripping of water with the water-fountain made it more eerie than it needed to be. It made me think I was the bad guy, trying to skip school or something.

It was already dark outside, I looked at my cell phone. Seven o'clock on the dot. I just wanted to get away-escape from hell. I wanted everything I had in Texas. I wanted the simple life. I didn't want complications. I wanted the things normal girls had. A boyfriend for a year or less, and a guy less complicated than Paul.

I looked at the forest, to my right. It was so dark, and deep. As if it had years of experiance and wisdom to share. Then I looked at the sidewalk, assuringly leading me towards my nice, warm house. I closed my eyes. My common sense told me to go with the sidewalk. But I already did lack in that category. But my adventurous side of me made me want to go into those woods. So, despite my common sense. I walked straight into the woods.

Taking off my black high-heels, I made myself go deep into the darkness. Into the mystery of the forest. I loved it, the thrill of the air and the endless mountains and wildlife was beyond me.

I made my way through the forest, sometimes falling onto a twig and my hair brushing against an old tree limb. But something inside me, keeped me persisting on.

Then I came to a stream, I knew this stream. It was the tribes discription of where the boundary lines were. Where the 'cold ones' and the Wolves made peace with each other. Or an understanding. The big boulder like rocks surrounded the streams. It was surreal. As if I was standing right where they were standing when they made the treaty.

Suddenly, I saw a redhead. Coming straight towards me, skipping between rocks on one side to rocks on another. The hard grinding of the sole of her shoe against the rock was irritating. I saw speed-of-lightening pale immortal- looking- like faces, coming straight towards me also. But it looked like they were aiming towards the redhead. I couldn't quite make out their expressions, surprised? Confused?

Giant, Huge wolves one a russet colored and another gray and black.

Scared me to death, and I wouldn't be surprised if this _was_ my death.

Without warning, the redhead ran pass me, leaving behind her scent. I don't know _why _or _how _but something lighted up inside me. Something untouched. Something that felt like an instinct.

Realizing that 'something' must've been quite a sight. Because everyone stopped, the immortal looking people. And the Giant Wolves.

Causing me to look straight into the eyes of the Giant Grey and Black Wolf. He was truly beautiful if I say so myself. So soft, yet strong. His dark brown eyes...seeming to me so light-harmless. I wanted to drown inside the sea of color in his eyes. But knowing my luck, that was impossible.

Replaying in my mind out of nowhere was something my mom said, something she knew and I didn't, relating to this moment exactly:

'Sometimes, your different. Sometimes, things happen for a reason. But it's up to you to determine how to use your power. To kill or preserve. Selena, you could be extrodinary. Extrodinary... if you wish to be.'

What if I didn't want to be extrodinary?

I found out if you don't wish to be extrodinary, you run. And that's exactly what I did - I ran.

* * *

**It took me alot of courage to post this chapter, and I am still debating in my mind if this is the right move for this FanFiction. And I'm praying it is. There were two other Chapter Endings for this... One was just horrible, so I decided to not make you endure the pain in reading that. So I went with this one. And touched it up a bit. So, obviously-you know who the red head is... and the immortal-looking-people. And the Russet colored wolf is Jacob and the Gray and Black one is Paul. **

**You'll find out what her 'power' is in Paul's POV in the next Chapter. Yummy! Action...**

**So, As always-Reviewing is encouraged. Hey, I had enough courage to post this Chapter-So you could have enough courage to review?**

**Don't worry...I won't bite. :) **


	8. Spotlight

So...here is Chapter 8. Sorry for the hold up with the Chapters! I have band festival this feb. and my instructor won't give me a break! So, sorry for any mad readers. Don't worry, Be happy! I decided to continue this Chapter in Selena's POV. Keep up the suspense, you know? Lol.

As Always, Review Replies! YAYERZ!:

Eclipse Lover 97 ~ She will hopefully get through it. =P Thanks for Reviewing!

Michelle7~ YAY!

Azarelda~ I got a new Reviewer! I got a new reviewer! *Happy Dance* Thank you for Reviewing! Review again, I want to see If I'll do the happy dance again!

LadyMiraculousNight~ I like the added effects you give to your comments! It makes it more interesting! And yeah... =P

Tala. Aka. Wolf ~ If Your name gets cut off when I save this, your nickname with me is Tala, or review me a cool nickname for yourself, I'm getting mad at the downloader! :P

Diclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Spotlight

I was trying to sleep, but silence was irritating. At least at this very moment. The only company I kept was the silent pitter-patter of the rain on the roof above. It swarmed around the house as if something was summoning it to it. Soon, the rain became nothing but happy or comforting like it usually was. It made me anything but. I was angry. I always hated water. Just…something about it made me mad. The rain…that was okay. The ocean…cool, awesome. The center of a hurricane around my house…hell no.

I eventually gave up on the whole institution of trying to sleep. I put a brown fleece blanket around my shoulders, trying somehow to make all the noise of the rain drown out of my head. It wasn't normal. For me to hear that good. And I wasn't the best student in my science classes over the past years, but I was pretty sure the human can only hear so much from a distance.

As I tip-toed across the maple hard wood floors the boards beneath me creaked. It floors became cold. Something wasn't right in this house. Or _someone _inside wasn't right. My eyes looked around, at my surroundings. It was the same- The laundry basket filled to the rim with dirty cloths which haven't yet been washed, A bunch of read and torn books all over in the book case, and my mothers laptop sitting on a coffee table with papers all around it from the night before. Nothing down this hall felt out of place. But just to be on the safe side, I checked all the rooms. All normal-Mackenzie's room pink with black polka dots. Tony's room plain white with a poster or two on the walls. And Claire's room which had loads of stuffed animals everywhere.

When I made my way to the staircase-that's when I heard _them. _Loud, busty voices filling the walls with noise. Then I heard calm, suited voices. Proper and Elegant. I took caution and went down one stair at a time. The stairs were old and creaky so I had to watch every step I took. By the time I came to the seventh step, I could hear the voices and noises going down to a silence. But I _had _to see these odd souls with my own eyes, correct? I took a deep breath, but just enough silent to make it unnoticeable. I placed my foot on the eighth step. It creaked. Oh shit. I closed my eyes, hoping that this would make me disappear. This was not going to be good on my part at all. But slowly, I opened my eyelids. I found the same immortal-looking people. Gold eyes. That's all I could think. How peculiar. The first one that caught my eye was the short pixie like girl in the corner, rubbing her temples. As if someone's presence here was irritating her. Her spikes in her hair were exaggerative. Hmm….I wonder if she'd let me dye the end tips purple. I was suddenly eager to do that. Then beside her sat a honeysuckle blonde. To be truthful, he looked about 146 years old.

Wait…SELENA SAY WHAA?

A bronze haired boy twirled his head around instantly, but not before I could run to the seventh step-hidden. I started panting. Not because I was exhausted, but believe me, I was. Because I was scared out of my mind. Was I correct? Why did I say 146 years old? My head swarmed with questions. But no answers appeared.

"She's here." A male voice said, I was pretty positive it was the bronze haired boy's voice.

A low growl fierce with anger filled my ears, how could've I forgot? The gang bangers were here. The smell of maple leaves and pine were the best to describe the smell.

"Selena!" My mother yelled up at me. I replied with nothing.

"We know you're up there, so might as well get this over with, Selena." Mackenzie called, I could sense a small smile rise from the tips of her mouth.

"U-Um…is 'no' an option?" I stutter. I don't stutter.

"No." Mom replied flatly.

"How about 'maybe'?"

"No."

"Google?"

"What the heck?" Mackenzie was confused! Yes, In a few minutes I'd have lost all of them with my smartness, and I can screw this situation.

"Reading Rainbow!" I say, trying to make my voice sound inspiring. I drew my hands in the form of a rainbow. Adding effect-Even though we all knew that they couldn't see me.

"Seth, just drag her down already." My dad moaned. That's when I jetted towards the door, closing it. But Seth had caught up to me, pushing at the door I'd been pushing to close than lock. This wasn't going good. Seth eventually won, swung me over his shoulder and trotted down the staircase.

I yelled lame insults. Probably my grandparents could make up better one's than the ones I threw out there. I yelled out there things such as,

"I know Kung-Fu!"

"I won the city championship in track four times!" (This was irrelevant.)

"For all the times I babysat you when you were little, please let me down this once?" I pleaded.

"You got paid," Was all he said with a twisted grin, throwing me on the couch next to Paul. Basically on top of him for all I cared.

"You know you would've suffered without me there. Leah's whole perspective of babysitting you was to actually _sit _on you!" I pout. "All I wanted was a little thank you, Sethie. But no! I'm very hurt!" I say, dramatically dieing.

"That's unfair, Selena! I was ten years old at the time!" Leah defended herself.

"Your point? I was ten also and knew the proper definition of the term."

"Oh just shut-up already!" Mackenzie yelled above us. I finally noticed all the people here. The nine guys and Leah from La Push High were in the tea-cup sized room, and so was eight random people. Then my parents.

I became kind of uncomfortable. Everyone's eyes on me.

"Selena, where'd you go after school?" Mom asks.

"Home…why would you ask such thing." I averted my attention to the lamp on the side, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You're lying." The bronze boy said.

"We need you to tell us where you went and what you did, Selena." Sam said in a assertive voice.

"I took the path less traveled by…?" It was supposed to come out like a statement, but it sounded more like a question. Everyone's eyes said that this was serious.

"After-school I went into the woods…okay?"

"Why?" The pixie girl said.

"I felt like it okay?"

"Normal people don't wander into the forest." A blonde-girl immortal stated.

"So, something edged me on…so what?"

"Just tell us the whole story, please?" Dad ordered.

"Fine, I went into the forest, then saw you all and ran to leave."

"No. What did you do when you were in the forest?" The honeysuckle haired person said.

"I really have no idea, to tell you the truth." I say, tracing the decorative pillow's shape.

"Selena, could I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Mom said, leading the way. I pulled up my blanket and walked into the kitchen.

***Five Minutes Later***

"WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I screamed. I stomped up the staircase, slamming my bedroom door.

"We'll tell you our story in trade of ours?" Sam asked.

"Sounds great, Sam." Dad said. "Selena will tell the myth."

"I SURE AS HELL _WON'T _TELL IT!"

"You will!" Mackenzie giggled. I hate when I have the spotlight on me.

* * *

So...thoughts?

REVIEW! :)


	9. Defenseless

**Hehe. I'm baaaaack! Don't you just love me? Lol. Again, this is in Selena's POV I don't think I'll be putting up any Paul POV's anytime soon. But this Chapter explain's what her 'power' is.**

**I just wanted to tell you, It's CHAPTER 9! I really didn't think this FanFiction would get 32 reviews! So now I'm happy for the next month. And guess what? I got to shovel snow this morning! Don't you wish you were me? Because I assure you, doing it by hand is SO fun! And to top it all off, My snow-blower is broken :( All the pain and suffering of doing things by hand! Then my parents gave me the lecture of 'when I was your age'...Ah...the joys of living in Michigan.(Notice Sarcasm?) ANYWAYS!**

**Review Replies:**

**Michelle7~ But Suspense is my favorite! :)**

**LadyMiraculousNight~ It's hard for me not to laugh at that review! And you just used a 'g' in a WHOLE sentance! Everyone clap please! :P I've been called evil by LadyMiraculousNight and then she is happy about being eviler...this is just a memorable moment isn't it? THANK you for reviewing! You never dissapoint! (Sorry everyone, I've had sugar today! And I can't stop...Moving! hehehehehhehe.)**

**wolveshill~ I typed a whole hour for this Chapter! Hope you like!**

**Crezyfrog99~Awesome...Yay! Simple Nothings is Awesome!**

**TALA~ Yah, lets go with this one. OR should I randomly call you by any name you did in your review and have people guessing what happened to you? Hm...this could be fun. Then we could confuse all the readers. And have a parade! (another part of your review -)And if it was literal, I'd be kind of disturbed...**

**So, this one's for all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Defenseless

You know how in a book, the unknown, unpopular girl and usually the nerdy one has these super-powers? And with discovering those super-powers she finds her true-love? Well, that has to be one of the strikingly terrifying parts about this similarity. So, I need to get away from these crazy people.

I looked around my prison-like cell for a minute. Or my bedroom, either one. The window on the left hand side of the wall looked promising. I put on a black hoodie and opened the century old window. My room was located on the second floor of the house and it was already on an awkward angle. Hah, just like me. I leisurely got out of the window, holding onto a weeping willow right next to it. With a swift jump, I get out of my window sill. The Problem: Getting down without having to break my neck in the process. I looked around for a moment. I was short. And this situation would be superb for the average tallish super-model type girl. But to my despair, It wasn't me. I kneel down, placing my right hand on the other thick branch. My legs hung, making me use all of my upper-body strength. I braced myself and closed my eyes, letting go of the thick branches and placing my two feet on the lower branch, near the ground. With that, I jumped. To my surprise, I landed on my feet. No injuries.

I went into the thick green of the forest, not reminding myself of what happened the last time I went into them. It was so…memorable? So, I ran. The thing I knew best.

It must've been five miles before I stopped running, my heart rate leaping with every heavy breath I took in. The oddest part about this, I felt safe here. I let my body sink into the ground, crumbling. I cried. I cried because this happened to _me. _I could recall everything that went on in that small kitchen. _Everything. _

***Yesterday: Time: 2 o'clock A.M. (Last Chapter- Kitchen Event)***

_I stumbled into the kitchen, after my mother. This wasn't what I'd pictured my mother's face to be like. Her face was sympathetic. And nothing at all like I pictured it. I pictured steam coming out of her ears, and her face turning a deep shade of red._

"_Why are they here ?" I growl. I didn't like that 'immortal' looking family in my house. It wasn't right! _

"_Selena, This is serious!" My mom whispered, looking into the living room at the strange family. In fact, I wasn't too happy to see the 'protectors' either. Or that's what they call themselves. Protectors isn't the right word for them. More like dip-shits on steroids. Thank-you very much._

"_What's serious? All I know of what is serious is that there are eighteen people in my house that I know absolutely NOTHING about! And on top of that, I have bed head. Not attractive mom, NOT attractive!" I chatter, it was freezing inside here, you'd think my parents would turn up the heat or something._

"_You're sweating bullets, Selena." My mom said, Motherly instincts taking over. She got a wash-cloth and soaked it in ice cold water. Placing it evenly on my forehead. "This is a little too much of what I can handle."_

"_What do you mean by, 'what you can handle'." I say, all four walls of my defenses taking over._

"_Oh, Selena. You know I would never mean that!" Her stern face insisting on her point. _

"_What was it you wanted?" Giving her the cold shoulder._

"_Selena, you're extraordinary! To believe…after all these years!…my own child is one of them!" _

"_I'm not following you."_

"_Selena. Remember the tale I used to read to you every night when it was bedtime? The special book?" _

"_Fire and Water Goddesses…yeah. I remember. What has this got to do with anything?" She handed me the worn out book, years of use out of it. _

"_You're one of them, Selena. Please!" Too late. I was already up the stairs, saying,_

"_WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed. Stomping up the staircase and slamming my bedroom door._

"_We'll tell you our story in trade of yours?" Sam asked. _

"_Sounds great, Sam." Dad said. "Selena will tell the myth."_

"_I SURE AS HELL WON'T TELL IT!"_

"_You will!" Mackenzie giggled. I hate when I have the spotlight on me._

***End (Present)***

I felt cold. _I _felt cold. This doesn't happen. Two hours ago I was sweating bullets and now I am cold? Just great. Joyous. I sat there, shivering. And to top it all off, I was sitting in a snow bank. Teeth chattering. Had my mother been right? Am I a Fire or Water goddess? What is happening to me? Is it too much to ask to be normal? Just to worry about the next pimple to appear on your skin? Or was that too much to ask? Because I personally don't think so.

The maple leaves and pine scent came crashing upon me. Who cared if they saw me cry? Not me. I deserved one break. A hard cough came from above. I looked up…Well, surprise. Paul Espinoza.

"Are you, you know…Crying?" He said, inspecting every aspect of my face.

"Yeah…so?" I say, all my defenses coming down. His face appeared concerned. Though we all know what appears on that face can easily be the total opposite. Paul sat beside me, a vibration of warmth rippled through me. I took a deep breath.

"Why is it that when I sit next to Quil," I start, I heard a grunt from Paul. "Or…You, it's instantly warm?"

He looked at me awhile. Just looking straight into my eyes. I stared right back at him. Falling endlessly into his deep brown eyes. I counted eight shades of brown inside them.

"Because…"

"Because?" I question.

"Because we're sort of…wolves." He let a deep breath out. Feeling relieved it looked. I suddenly remembered the wolves I saw in the forest. They looked more than just wolves like Paul said. They looked like…Werewolves. The black and grey one…I bit my lip. Is it crazy to think it was _attractive? _

"Don't you mean…Werewolves?" I ask.

"Yes." That one word would've had me running for the hills, but something told me to stay. Something told me I had to. Instead of doing what my instincts told me to do, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer. Pulling me into a blanket of heat. His thumb wiped away my tears.

"Why do you suddenly take interest in me?" I whisper, trying to breath evenly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, we all knew where this was going.

"Because. You used teased me every single day, let me correct _that! _Every single hour, minute and second of the day when I used to live here! And now…you're…You?" Perfect? Attractive? Yummy? Everything I wanted to say just went into the air. But he knew what lingered there.

"_Used _to, Selena. _Used. _Not anymore." He cupped my head into his hands, lifting my whole body in with him. "Yo soy el adecuado para usted."

Suddenly I felt every nerve in my body burst out of me. Everything felt right. His lips felt right. He dug deeper inside my mouth, intertwining our tongues. He kissed me more aggressively. As if he'd been waiting for this moment to happen, and everything was just coming out all at once. Everything inside my mind went blank. Everything filled with just one image. Paul.

A snowball got chucked our way, smashing into Paul. He got lurched back, hitting his head on a nearby pine tree.

"What the hell?" He said, looking around. "Embry?" He growled.

Embry burst into laughter, falling to the floor of snow. It slightly resembled a bark. Ha-ha. Joke's on me. Jacob came into view, Mackenzie trailing behind him.

"What?" Paul asked to Jacob.

Everyone became silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence. It was a dead-on-someone's-going-to-die silence. Then I closed my eyes,

"What happened Mackenzie?" I looked into her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears.

"La Push High caught on fire!"

* * *

**Chapter 9: FINISHED!**

**It's a mushy chapter. We all should have a little mush, mush in our lives now and again right?**

**Thoughts?**

**Review! =O**


	10. The Road Not Taken

**Okay, I'm so happy about reviews! I've been happy all day! (Not to mention there's a snow day tomorrow!) YAY! So...this one is my action based chapter. Hope you like!**

**Review Replies, as followed:**

**Michelle 7~ It's like there's a pattern with all the reviewers! You always seem to be first! Ha-ha. That's fantastic! Yes, You'll hear about the myth in the next chapter or so, depending on how things go. And the reason behind the 'catching on fire' is going to be in the next chapter also. Thank-you for reviewing! YAY!**

**MAC~ haha. This is fun. Okay, I'm giving things away! DARN! You'll just have to wait and see if she's a water or fire goddess! (I'm evil like that!MUAHAHA)**

**Stargazer1364~YES! NEW READER!I tried to stay nuetral with the Cullens and Werewolves. So the Cullens are probably going to be *my* kind of similar to the books discription of the Cullens! He-he. Mackenzie is awesome! I agree! I was going to do some pairings with you know, Mackenzie and Jacob POV with each other, but decided against it. This is just about Paul And Selena I concluded. Poo. :(**

**EclipseLover97~School is on fire! :( RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Sorry, I felt the need to say that...)**

**LadyMiraculousNight~ Wow. I don't know if I can top _that review_.Just kidding! Mwahaha. Fire-Kissing? eh-eh? Okay, I know I'm crappy at this. For some reason, something tells me I don't want to be near you on Halloween...And yeah, Selena and Paul are both hot heads! Hahaha. But I think Paul is more like rawwwwr. Hmmm... Maybe he needs to be more rawwwr...Gets me thinking.**

**candyland 426~ Fire Goddess, well it depends. There are certain legends and myths about them. Some being they protect Earth's most valuable element-fire. And keep Mr.'s away from 'mellow yellowing' out the fire. And others where they completely rip you to shreds w/ fire. Which both are a little out there. So I came up with my own. And Water Goddesses. Similar. Hey, I got the idea when my little cousin was watching Avatar:The Last Airbender. So, if you've ever watched it- The Fire and Water people are basically based on those four elements of people or whatever. :)**

**happinie93(Ch..2,5,6,&7)~Chapters are always in Selena's POV. Not unless I mark it otherwise or tell you in the small note I usually do in the beginning of each Chapter. So far, only one Paul's POV. And I don't *think* I'll be posting some anytime soon. Not unless someone really, really, really wants it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing Twilight.**

**BEFORE YOU READ!: I just want to tell you the song I picked specifically for this chapter. If you go to YouTube and type in this song:**

**Yiruma-Moonlight, I found this song and thought it would go good with this Chapter. So if you want to pull it up, go ahead-cool! If not, okay. :) And this is 10 TIMES more better than Bella's lullaby. (Or at least I think it's prettier.) ALL-PIANO if some don't know who Yiruma is.**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ The Road Not Taken

We all paused for a minute. La Push High had caught on _fire _. How could this happen? What was his/her motive? I don't know why, but I was damn well going to know why and how.

I ran my fingers through my tangled curly hair. I was in shock. This _couldn't _happen. It just couldn't. Suddenly a image appeared in my mind. Kim and Jared, inside the High school. Around the fire, it blazed with torture inside it's hot flames. Smoke swirled around them like a tornado in a near-perfect weather. I suddenly got sucked back inside my reality. Paul stared at me, passion and kindness was all I could see inside his eyes.

I swiftly made my way up, running into the darkness and pain of the forest trees. Paul was soon running besides me, looking at me odd. As if I'd lost my mind. I probably have. Just by seeing that vision. So clearly, so...there.

"Selena. Stop." Paul ordered. Paul had me tied around him like he was my only source of oxygen. And he knew it.

"What?"

"You can't do this. You can't go to this scene. Go back home. And I'll come back to you when it's safe. Do you hear me?" Paul said, holding me closer to him than ever before.

"No, I refuse." I growl in return.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said back, his edge coming back.

"It means that I'm staying."

"All this after the first kiss, I don't want to know what'll happen when things get serious." Paul chuckled, dragging me along. I stared into his near-black orbs. 'when things get serious'?

"If it get's serious." I say, coughing to hide it.

"Don't say that." Pauls eyes contained a huge amount of pain. As if I slapped him in the face. "Come on," He retreated, taking his mind off of what I had just said.

I ran like there was no tomorrow. And maybe there wasn't. And if there wasn't, I could say I kissed _Paul Espinoza. _And that was almost like kissing the sun. If the sun didn't burn hotter than imaginable, that is. Which Paul did.

I saw La Push High School. All the older folks were outside in their pajama's. The fire department was preparing to hose down the place. And a miniture ambulance pulled up. And an old lady with white slippers and a walker got out, and cried. So I slid next to her, patting her back.

"Excuse me Mrs., but how did the High School catch on fire?"

"I-I D-Don't K-Know!" She screetched. Something felt awful familiar about this lady.

"Um...Are you Mrs. Tanner?" Mrs. Tanner was Lucy Tanner's only life-line left I recall. Mrs. Tanner was Lucy's grandmother. And at the age of 89, and Lucy was only seventeen...

"My Lucy is in there! SHE'S IN THERE!" She screamed.

"Thank-you." I called back, just before running into the blaze of fire. Paul faded away. Just like the whole scene. Into a deathly gray. I knew Kim, Jared and Lucy were in here. Just the process of finding them was the challenge. The gray fog covered every square centemeter of this place. Though I knew this place like the back of my hand, I still was rough on the edges.

I placed my palm on the end of the stairwell. If I was correct, the surroundings of Kim and Jared were in the science lab. I ran down the hall, my heart beating as if it had an over-dose of sugar. I couldn't calm down. Which resulted in me missing corners. I took a minute, ash flew everywhere. I didn't have much time to save _three _people and _myself._ I closed my eyes. Things went better if I closed my eyes. I felt as if I was walking on the flames. the flames hissing and criss-crossing below me. I took five more steps. This ought to be where Kim and Jared are. I opened the door. I couldn't find sight of anyone.

The chairs and tables were abandoned, not like I _hadn't _expected it. It felt so..._different._

"KIM! JARED! SOMEONE?" I faintly yelled. My voice was becoming weaker. The smoke was somehow coming inside my lungs, filling me with smoke. I guess druggies have it bad. I knocked down chairs, books and test tubes, _someone had _to be here-right? I started cussing as I hit my knee on a spilled box of glass measuring cups. All my right knee had a scrape. It gushed of blood, and I couldn't walk properly. But I was still semi-strong.

I was thank-fully answered by a long, painful cough. It was feminine. I hurried towards the sound, crashing through bins and hitting my hurt knee on a table in the process.

"Kim? Jared?" I question. It was so hard to see, all the smoke surrounding them. Kim weakly nodded. Her eyes became distant. And I knew I was going to lose her anytime now. And Jared seemed like he was already dead. But I felt his chest-still strong. I took her hand. She had to be the first to escape. She was the weakest.

Kim was my best friend. She helped me, supported me and made my life a difficult-all at once. Sure I had my moments with her, but I also loved her too. She was my sister. She'd be able to tell the story of how she survived this incident, and how she was brave. She'll have her happy ending with Jared, have a dozen kids and be happy with that. And I'd die saving my enemy-Lucy. As for Paul and I, who knows. I'll meet you on the other side. This was how things began right? When one life ends?

I looked at her again, her eyes were now distant. Her face covered with the dirt that flew with every flame. The smell of the smoke drowned my nostrels. This was hell, and I was sure of it.

I needed to break this window. Something sharp, pointy even. I let my eyes roam around the room. I found a shard of broken glass from the measuring cup. I was sure I was on the first floor. I was postive. This was it-Kims great escape. I flung the shard at the window. It broke, tiny glass peices flinging onto Kim and I. When the window shrieked of air, I saw Jacob right there. The hole was too small for him to come in and help, but big enough for Kim to get through. I gave him Kim. He looked in moral shock. His features creased with confusion.

My next stop was Jared. I had to use all of my upper body strength to get back over there. He was in a corner;isolated. Go figure. I dragged Jared's humungous body across the floor. Building up a sweat, God-You never knew P.E. was so important! I finally got to the window. Jacob along with the rest of the pack was there, some ran and took Kim into the ambulance. A long tear escaped my face as I handed Jared to Jacob.

This was Kim's happy ending. She better damn well name one of the kids after me!

Paul's tall and buff figure stood infront of the window. His arm out-stretched towards me. A free offer to get out of hell for free. A free pass to live. A free pass to Paul.

And, I, I denied.

"What are you doing? Take my hand, Selena!" Paul screamed towards me, trying to be louder than the crackling fire that surrounded me.

I whipped my head into a 'no'. He understood.

"Why? Selena!" All his other words drowned out. "I LOVE YOU!"

I immediatly turned my head to him, sinking to the floor. It's what I imagined him saying all along. Just never quite imagined him saying it like this. Hey, Girls have thoughts like that when you kiss them that passionatly!

I didn't speak, I mouthed them. "I. Love. You. Too."

Maybe he just said them to change my mind. To make me take his hand. To live forever.

The depths of the smoke and ash covered the science lab. Saving Lucy or Loving Paul.

**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveller, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;**~Robert Frost

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference

And I, Selena Hart, Have took the road less traveled by. And it has made all the difference.

* * *

So...Thoughts? Compliments? CC?

Review Please! xD


	11. No Way

Hi Everyone! I'm back! Just wanted to say sorry! But this is my longest chapter EVER! So hope it pays for all the time loss...

I won't be doing review replies. Because I know you love me so much, you'll probably skip that part and go straight to the reading, right?

Anyways, much thanks for the people who did review, I'll be doing the replies next chapter- Chapter 12. Which I have just started. Stay cool, people!

Disclaimer:Yadadaadayadadayadada. You know the rest. I own nothing Twilight. Psh...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11-No way

I awoke to the smell of hospital. I really don't know how to describe hospital smell. I suppose clean? But clean is always in the air right? Fabreeze was in the air. That was it!

My eyelids fluttered open. I took in the surroundings, Everything was there-in the hospital room. Needles stuck in me, The hospital bed. Two small chairs in the corner then a clipboard at the end of the room towards the door.

A blonde haired guy mid-twenties I assumed came in. He looked awfully like the immortal people. Subconciously I rubbed my head. He looked at me right away, As if he sensed my mere movement. A kind smile appeared on his face. Not like _my _Paul's smile. Paul's smile was somewhat taunting, teasing and bugged the crap out of me.

"You must be Selena Hart?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A pleasure to meet you. I was assisting you for the weeks. I'm realitivily surprised at your sudden recovery."

"How many weeks _have _I been out?" I ask the Doctor.

"Two weeks. I was assuming you'd be in the coma for around two months."

If I was surprised then, I sure as hell was surprised now. In a _coma _?

"What happened?"

"You went back into the school, for Lucy Tanner. Luckily you managed getting out of there with her safely. But not before a school room door hit you on the outer side of your head."

"I don't remember that at all." I say, flashes of fire and ash covered my sight...that I can remember clearly.

"Well, this isn't a surprise. With the fall you took, and at the number of lives you saved...bound to be some memory loss." He smiled. "I suppose I should tell your wolf, you're out of the coma?"

"Wolf?" I questioned.

Suddenly a bronze-haired boy came inside the hospital room. He looked oddly out of place in the hospital room. Like he was some kind of super-human. Oh, Lord kill me now. I'm going crazy.

"She just knows him as Paul, Carlisle." The boy said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

"Who are you?" I say wondering aloud.

"Hello, My Name is Edward Cullen. You must be Selena Hart?" 'Edward' said.

"Yeah...Um, yeah." He was astonishingly beautiful. And it was creepy how beautiful he was. All too soon, the room was filled with Edward look alikes. All the same tone of skin. All beautiful. But the blonde girl looked kind of mean. She stared at me-probably mentally stabbing me.

"Who are you all?"

"Oh. We're the Cullens." Edward spoke in a wind-chime voice.

"I kind of figured that much." He took no note of my sarcastic sense. Serious, much?

"This is my sisters Alice and Rosalie." He coughed. I absorbed every sentance he said. He was very mysterious. But his body language spoke otherwise.

"And my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Along with my _parents_ Carlisle and Esme."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dear." Esme spoke. She seemed of the nueturing type. I liked her.

"Hi, I'm Selena Hart." I finally spoke a sentance. A gushing grin whipped across Edward's brother, Emmett's face.

"No dip, Shirlock. We've been raving about your 'weird' power in the forest for a few weeks now." Emmett laughed.

"You're not the brightest crayon in the box are you?" I question. Everyone's face turned into smiles.

"Fiesty, huh? I like." Emmett lifted up a goofy grin.

"No, unintelligent people just bug the crap out of me."

"Must be hard living with wolves then." Emmett shot back.

"Actually, they make it look cute. You just I don't know...don't."

"Wow, I like this girl. Selena right?" Alice asks. She had this knowing face. As if her expression on her face said it all. Yes, it was. Did she know my name? Yes she did.

"What _do _you want from me." I say, ready for the interrogation to begin.

"I don't think this is right, Edward." Carlisle says, giving an apologizing look my way.

"It's the only way to know if she will be able to be a fighter, Carlisle. She could be of great use, we would surely be able to keep Bella safe." Jasper insisted.

"Wait...who's Bella?" I say confused. Once again, confused.

"Selena, we need you tell us your story. Of how you became to be." Edward revealed.

"No." I slipped the word. "No." I say stronger this time.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, I'd like to know yours first please." I smile. Jasper gave me a smile.

"She's not as gullable as we thought." Jasper said.

"Well, we're..." Edward started.

"Vampires." Emmett finished.

"What do you want from me?" I say suddenly. All defenses up.

"We already went over this, Selena." Alice said, closing her eyes. Like playing a scene over and over again in her mind.

"I literally don't believe you. I'm sorry. Vampires and Werewolves? Seriously? It was hard enough excepting werewolves. What now? Are you going to tell me Yoda exists?" I laugh. But no one laughed with me. They all just looked at me...me going mad. That's when I knew it was serious. Dead-on serious.

"Okay, let's say vampires do exist. Why would you need my story about my tribe?"

"Because. We are preparing for a newborn battle. Whatever help we get is a miracle." Jasper exhaled.

"I suggest with all _kindness , bloodsuckers,_" Paul glared at all the Cullens. "Get _out _of here."

"As you wish." Carlisle sighed, a bit of relief came to it. They flowed out with evil eyes daggering towards Paul. I was for the first time, thankful, that Paul stepped in when he did.

Paul grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

"Your awake."

"Yup, what'd I miss?" I wonder out-loud. Nothing too darastic had happened right? I mean, I was only out for two weeks. A smile ceased his lips. Weakness, something I wasn't used to, came up inside me. God darn it, why does he have to be so beautiful? Hmph...

"Well, Nothing except La Push High combining with Forks High School." He chuckled.

"What's so funny? That's terrible!" I tremble, annoyed at Paul.

"Not for Jacob, he gets to flaunt Mackenzie around Bella. Not like Bella doesn't deserve a little bit of guilt-'Cause I mean come on now. And not that Mackenzie isn't Jacob's world...because she consists of 99.9% of his mind. The other .01% consists about how amazing I am."

"Hah, Who's Bella?" I was confused, a usual feeling now. This 'Bella' must be a looker. Because apparently she caught eye of a vampire _and _werewolf. Just her luck. I felt kinda bad for her. I mean, sure she had the choice, but vampire and werewolf are sworn enemies. Has she ever read a Blood and Gore novel? Apparently not.

"Are you alright, Selena? You look kinda blue. Are you cold?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He climbed into the hospital bed, surrounding me inside a caccoon of warmth. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Instant warmth.

Just then two dip-wads came charging inside the hospital room as if it was a carnival, and they were the little chubby boys looking for cotton candy.

"Hey Selena! Aww...Look at Paul. All sensitive and all. So cute! How about some PDA?" Quil screetched.

"Asshole, get out of here." Paul glared.

"Oh come on, Paul. Have some humor. Hopefully Selena will, when Quil tells her he imprinted on her little sister!" Embry smiled.

"What?" I knew enough of the tribes history to know the original Quiluete legend about imprinting. Or 'falling in love' maybe 'love at first sight'. I figured Mackenzie and Jake. But now my little Claire? What has this come to?

"Selena, calm down, needles are inside you." The monitor was already beeping. My heart was raceing. Quil looked terrified. "Please, remember I can't help it. Just like Paul couldn't."

"But Paul is Paul. Claire. She's three years old! H-How is that supposed to work, Quil?"

"It's not like that, geez. I'll be a big brother, friend...anything she wants me to be. Just , Please, Understand Selena. I'm on my knees." He was pleading with puppy dog eyes at me. Jacob and Mackenzie entered the room then. Mackenzie's smile couldn't hide forever. It broke loose.

"No. No. No. She's my little sister, Quil. What the hell?"

"Come on, Selena." Mackenzie teased. "Be an angel for one time in your life."

"_Please._"

"Fine. But if she ever comes to me in the future with problems about you...I'll rip your balls off, Quil."

With one thankful look, Quil grinned.

"You think it'll last that long? " Quil questioned.

"Oh dear lord! Don't sound like such a chick, Quil!" Paul snorted.

I gave Paul a warning gaze.

"It's hot in here!" Embry shouted.

The rest of the day flew by. From my mom comeing to comfort me and saying how scared she was, to me and Paul making out. Anyway, It was a busy day. By the time I got released from the hospital it was already 1 A.M. and I slept like a rock. Never wanting school to come. But of Course it came...

"Get up Selena! No time to slack off!" My mother screamed up the staircase.

"You do know we're riding the bus right?" Mackenzie replied.

"Yes! ONE minute!" I charge back. Urgh...Why me?

"Come on, sixty seconds!" Tony screamed along with mom.

"Hut twoh tfree fourk!" Claire sang. See, when Claire said it-It sounded ten hundred times prettier. When anyone else said it, it sounded like a dying camel.

I tossed on a white jacket over my tie-dyed orange sundress. I ran down.

"Oh no, No sundress missy. It's under twenty degrees outside!" My mom objected.

"What?...Oh come on! We're going to miss the bus!" I protested.

"You'll just have to walk then. Dress in something appropriate for this weather! I know I raised you better than this." My mom stated.

"Urg. No." I ran outside the door, and it was freezing. All my siblings followed me. Laughing and smiling like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Why is Tony and Claire riding the bus with us? Aren't they supposed to be coming later?"

"Oh, because Forks Elementary School doesn't have enough room for all the La Push kids, so some of them are getting paired up with high school kids. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tony got assigned to _Rosalie and Emmett Cullen._"

"Wha-"

The bus came to a screeching stop, All I saw were freshman and Sophmores in this bus, with germy Elementary kids. This was going to be a long ride. Geez. Why didn't Dad give me the Texas car? Oh yeah, because I'm too _young ._ Hell, when was I going to be old enough? When I'm fifty four years old?

The ride to Forks High School was the most long period of time in my life, that was until a perky little girl tapped on my shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Stacy McVanahugh. Nice to meet you. I'm the local Forks High School Newspaper Editor. Aspiring publisist and Editor of the New York Times. Three time Science Fair winner. Senior. You must be Selena Hart." Her perky sense and her style were to be in the same category. She wore hot pink combat boots, yellow leggings, Magenta jean skirt, pink cami with a Purple jean jacket. It kinda reminded me of when Claire got sick and dressed up Barbie in the brightest cloths ever. All I knew was that only Stacy could probably pull that off.

"Nice to meet you... and yeah."

"So, you've never been into Forks before?"

"I've been into Forks before. When my flight landed but no, I haven't seen the High School."

"It's your lucky day! I'll be the lightning to your thunder, Babe!Your Tour Guide! A.K.A. I can skip out on P.E. for a day or two. Would you need assistance on day two." Stacy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure. Just for your sanity." I laugh.

"Thank-you! I have a feeling we'll get along quite well, Selena."

"Cool."

The bus ride came to an end, unfortunatly. Stacy was the coolest chick I've known by far. She wasn't your average Science geek. She was cooler than that. She knew everything about anybody, and knew how to tell a jackass off(Lots of them on my bus). Of course not about the Cullens or La Push guys. Whom she described as 'Hall Monitors on Steroids'. I heard a giggle from Tony on that one.

"So, here we are. Why does Highway To Hell by Ac Dc come into my head when I see this school?" Stacy sighed.

"More like Hell hole." I muttered. Stacy gave me a taunting grin. Same sense of humor. Can I marry this girl?

We got off the bus. And eyes kept darting my way. In every sense. Great...was all I thought. Another attention buzz. Then Lucy Tanner's eyes met mine. It wasn't kindness or being thankful that crossed her eyes. Something worse. Something...

"Here it is! Hell hole in eye view! Come on, lets go!" Stacy said, dragging me up the thirty plus stairs into the school. It smelt like strawberries and cheap perfume. Yuck. Is it insane to miss La Push High?

We got my schedule and Stacy confirmed we have a total of six out of eight classes together. Thank goodness I'd have someone to talk to for at least for a few hours.

"Ta da!" Stacy chirped, entering into the first period class. It had a total of thirteen students. And there was Lucy Tanner. Her stare was deadly. I fuckin' saved her life. Show some gratitude please!

"Oh, you must be the new student. Selena?" Mrs. Walker smiled. "Welcome to Chemistry."

"Yes. Thanks."

"You'll be takeing a seat next to Lucy, partnering up. You're from the same school, know each other?"

"Yup." I confirm. I dragged my butt to the first table and Lucy started scribbling on notebook paper. I noticed Edward was behind us. With some brunette. Must be Bella I concluded.

Whispers started, and kept through the class. The problem with this seating arrangement was that neither me nor Lucy knew how to do crap. Then the horrible thing happened, we were going to work with toxic chemicals. Great, Whoopie!

"Here, this blue stuff goes in here. I'm sure." Lucy told me. I rolled my eyes. "What, do you have something to say?"

"Yeah. Actually I do. That's acid, and it goes inside the water. Or H2o. " I smile, grabbing the cylinder from her. A scowl appeared on her face. Not like I cared.

"No, I'm pretty sure it goes in this stuff." Lucy hissed, taking back the cylinder.

"Oh. I'm so scared!" I throw back to her, grabbing it back.

"Give it to me!" Lucy screetched.

"Are you girls alright over there?" Mrs. Walker asked polietly.

"No!" I screamed back.

"Give. It. To. Me!" Lucy's eyes were pinpoint on mine.

"Girls. Please. Give me the cylinder. You are both excused." Mrs. Walker said a little more agressivly.

"This isn't a surprise, ! She's used to taking things that don't belong to her. She's a boyfriend stealer!" Lucy screamed. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Paul. Paul, Jared and Kim, Jacob and Mackenzie, Embry and Quil. Lucy took the cylinder back. All the class, Even all the Cullens-which, surprise! Were all here.

"It's not my fault Paul doesn't like worthless sluts!" I screamed back. By this time, we were basically wrestling on the floor, over the already spilled acid.

"Somebody help! Fight in this room!" Mrs. Walker shouted down the hall.

"Funny. He _loved _them before you came." Lucy snickered. She jumped ontop of me, pinning me down to the floor.

"La Push girls are very different. Interesting." Jasper smiled, hiding a laugh. Right then, I gave him the death glare. To Lucy's advantage, she pulled my hair back. Stacy got up, pulling Lucy off me.

"Seriously, I'm a pacifist. Don't fight." Stacy chirped, smiling. Just a little too late, Lucy punched her in the face. Crap. Flinging her a few feet away from us. Alice flew to her aid. But something fumed inside that pixie sized girl. Her eyes turned a deep red. It wasn't like that redhead in the woods eyes. Her eyes turned a _deep _red, like fire was bursting inside of them.

"Help! Fight!"Mrs. Walker yelled again to the hall. "Fine, all the class, out. We will deal with these three alone."

All the humans left. And Mrs. Walker ran to the office for some help. This was where it got ugly. And only the Vampires and Werewolves got to see it.

"I'm a PACIFIST!" Stacy screamed, Charging at Lucy. Lucy, clever bitch she is- somehow put a circle of water around her. No way. No way! Stacy couldn't get past it.

"Purity. Ha-ha. Have sex lately, Stacy?" Lucy smiled. That just pissed Stacy off.

"You know it. Actually you should, fucked half the football team-Lucy?"Stacy snickered.

"All of them, thank-you."

I felt kind of uncomfortable. Virginity doesn't help in this situation. Lucy turned to me.

"Oh. Feeling left out, Selena? Virginity isn't something to be ashamed of, really. It's cute, actually-" Lucy was interrupted. By someone unexpected. Rosalie.

"Seriously! Stop! So what, bitch?" Rosalie was suddenly aware of herself speaking. Everyone was surprised.

Lucy triggered something I didn't know was there. It was untouched...needed.

Everyone was staring at me, in awe.

"I'm not a virgin!" I blurt out. "Turns out a keg of beer and parties don't mix"

Don't stop staring in her eyes, don't stop-don't stop!

"Really?" Lucy smiled.

I got red, either of embarrassment or me being mad. Either way, I threw fire at her. Turns out messing with fire only gets you burned.

"This is abnormal behavior for La Push Students, I assure you Mr. Sulers! I'm truly appauled by their behavior." Our La Push Principal, Ms. Ace assured Mr. Sulers.

"You do know the consequences of your actions ladies, correct?" Mr. Sulers said.

"Yes, sir." We all said in sinc.

"I'm truly ashamed of Ms. McVanahugh. A Forks Student! Here at Forks High School we insist on deciplined and poliet behavior! Suspension for a week. No exceptions. I hope in this time you three work it out, and come back in tip-top condition for finals. Dismissed."

"THREE WEEKS?" My mom screetched at the top of her lungs.

"It's not that bad, Mom. My teachers promised to send all the schoolwork here." I sighed.

"Three weeks! Selena, last year in High School. I expected this one to count! Prom, Graduation-Everything! But now it's all ruined because of your useless objectives to pinpoint a harmless girl!"

"She's not harmless, Mom! And you know it! I saw her use water when there was no water within arms length! She has to be one! She has to be a Water Goddess!"

"No. No, Selena! You're not accusing me of..." My mom was shocked.

"Accusing you of having sex with another man, yes."

"I didn't. This coversations over." Mom turned her back, stirring the tomato sauce on the stove. We both felt the lie she planted in both our brains. She was hiding something.

"And Stacy! How do you explain that? And why doesn't Lucy have _both _of her parents? And how did they _mysteriously _dissapear? And everybody in town has no idea who they are?And she lives with her Grandma, who lives with their grandma in a town like this?" All these questions came out in such a rush. My mom heard every single one of them. I knew she knew the answers. I just knew it.

* * *

So...Thoughts?

I've been reading a book, and it has all this chizz about mysteries in small towns. So, I'm like-Hey! Why don't I make it in my fanfiction story?

Again, Sorry for the hold-up! And any mistakes on spelling, I already know. I did all of this half-asleep. Pshta...

Review? xD


	12. Different

_Thank-You! You're still reading! Amazing, I'm truly astonished. _

_Well, I've been keeping review replies off until the last minute, but here they are! I'm doing the recent ones, just because I did update and you probably already know what happened. :) :_

_Michelle7- I'm sorry for the confusion... I kinda wanted everyone to be confused on a level, but you know, I may just be weird like that. Thanks for the review. :)_

_Tala. aka .wolf- Thanks for the review! :) Glad you liked it._

_EclipseLover97- Thank you! :)_

_lost-and-trapped - Haha, I'd like to see that too. Hopefully somewhere in the near future. But I make no promises. Thanks for the review. :)_

_Awesomeami316- Yeah, I'm working on getting some more Paul. Soon enough, soon enough. Thanks for the review:)_

* * *

Chapter 12- Different

Things are different. My mother has yet to explain the whole Stacy and Lucy situation to me. And I'm grounded for all eternity under these gray walls. Paul hasn't even seen me since I verbally fought Lucy. I've come to the conclusion that I only fought Lucy verbally. Anything beyond that is too far-fetched for me. Plus, Paul couldn't come over anyways… he's been too busy with his guarding the precious natives. Oh please, like the 89 natives can't defend themselves.

My days usually consist of reading action novels and watching the latest episodes in reality TV. Since my suspension isn't fully over with yet, the grudge is still against me according to my mom. I haven't really been the smart type of gal. I've usually caused more problems than the math text books supply you with. So, on that note my amusement comes from my little brother Tony, the sunlight to my gloomiest days. He comes home from school all pumped because he can solve a hard math problem with no difficulty while the smartest girl in school is confused.

I'm not the kind also, to be a complainer… but let's face it. My life sucks.

I have currently been the talk of the school lately according to my new best friend, Stacy. She's been the spy for me, since her suspension was only for a week… she's been the person who tells me all the latest gossip. And poor Lucy has been back for a week now too, she only served a two week suspension which to me is favoritism between the students. But, you know, no one sees my logic at all.

"I think I'm going to go on a diet." Stacy ponders over the phone.

"Don't go on a diet, Stacy. It's pointless. How many pound can you possibly need to lose?"

"Tons. I'm like…" She exclaims, but then lowers her voice. "one thirty-five."

"That's not a lot." I point out.

"Says the girl who wears size zero."

"I'm not a size zero!" I defend.

"What size are you then? 2, 4…"

There was a silence.

"It's a 4 isn't it?" Stacy laughs.

"Shut up." I huff.

"I'm not laughing at you, Geez. You are at my _dream _size."

"Goodbye, Stacy."

I hung up the phone. Tomorrow will be a new day. I will be back to the usual. I'll be back to school.

I went through my normal routine effortlessly…shower, brushing, makeup, hair, breakfast, etc.

But what I didn't expect was to see Stacy in a Volkswagen outside my door. She waved excitedly to me as she chirped Hi.

"What is this?" I laugh, almost amused by my pure shock.

"My new car. It's a Volkswagen Rabbit."

"You have a car?"

"Yupperz. Get in why don't you? We're going to be late at this pace!"

"Fine, but you must guarantee this isn't out of a wasteland of magical has-been cars."

"I cannot promise that. The questionable stain to your right proves my point." Stacy smiled.

I look to my right and it seems to be a concoction of some sort of white and blue with speckles of pink. I certainly wasn't touching it.

"Now the next question… how's Paul? He didn't answer any of my phone calls last night. I'm worried."

"Well, it might not be the right time to tell you this… especially since you are going to school with him right now..." Stacy started. "But he's been hanging around Lucy _a lot _since you been gone."

I went from a mellow yellow to a full on rage. I almost couldn't believe my ears. Not Paul. Paul wouldn't do anything to me…to hurt me. But obviously he wasn't trying to make me feel better by spending time with Lucy-my arch enemy.

I got out of the car, which was now nestled into a cozy distance away from the other cars. When I got out, I certainly didn't know what I was going to do. It certainly wasn't going to be crazy… but I didn't want to be played as a fool either.

I saw Paul in the middle of his little group of puppies. Well, at least he was safe. I wanted to smack him right then and there. But if he wanted to be a part of the never ending fight between Lucy and I, I would defiantly get the score settled.

I marched up to the only person who would make Paul more than angry.

Noah

I didn't kiss Noah or anything, but talking to him made Paul go over the edge. I could see him breathing more rapidly than a moment ago, he was angry. I was happy. This settled the score,

Paul-1 Selena-1.

* * *

_Not much happened in this chapter, but I swear I'll be updating sooner! I've been busy but I will definatly be updating. _

_I really want to make some kind of stable structure with Paul and Selenas relationship, and how they interact with each other. Because they both have strong personalities, and I wanted to build off of that. But before I do that, I wanted you to get to know Selena before I start getting kind of technical. Especially since there is still so much to explain. So, I hope you're down for the ride. :)_

_Reviews will make the writer so happy, she just might update within the next 3 days with an even longer chapter :D_

_As always, _

_~Heartstwirl. _


End file.
